


Don't Close Your Eyes (Stay With Me Tonight)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is always getting injured, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, and Magnus is always panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not going to let you die,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Close Your Eyes (Stay With Me Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm bored guys

“I’m not going to let you die,” Magnus murmurs, fierce and desperate all at once as sparks fizzled out from his fingertips.  
Alec blinked up at him tiredly, paralyzed with venom and barely breathing. His face was covered with dust and dried blood marked his temple.  
“I’m _not_ ,” Magnus insists, as if he was convincing himself. The Shadowhunter thought it was more to fill the silence than anything else.  
Alec wants to tell him that he believes it, that he has no doubt Magnus will find a way to bring his body back to himself or burn himself out trying, but his lips are as uncooperative as ever, turning a faint blue as he struggles to breathe through the paralysis. Even making his lungs work is hard now.  
There is a numbed sting, and the Shadowhunter watches as black liquid crawls its way out of his veins, slow and sluggish, as if fighting to stay in. His veins are an angry purple, turning darker with every moment and Alec wonders if he looks like the animated corpses so often found in mundane culture.  
“Draw out the poison, purify the blood…” Magnus is muttering to himself, cat eyes flicking back and forth as if reading the pages of an unseen book. “Don’t allow unconsciousness, clear the lungs and heart…” His words dissolve into a stream of language that Alec doesn't understand now, what sounds like a series of hisses and sharp vowels filling his ears. He focuses on that, trying to distinguish if there is any basis to what the Warlock is saying, eyes threatening to slide shut.  
“Ishhai issss— _Keep your eyes open!_ ” Magnus snaps, the whites of his eyes too large.  
 _I’m trying_ , Alec wants to say, fighting a battle against his own body. I _’m just so tired_ …  
“Alexander, don’t you dare!” Magnus’ voice is so far away, flickering in and out like static and the Shadowhunter tries to reach for him, to grab hold of the warmth his body emits, but his arms won’t _move_ and his chest is getting hard to rise—  
“I love you,” The Warlock breathes, soft and sad and grieving and _that, that_ makes Alec fight harder, makes him force his eyes open because not that voice, he doesn't want to be the cause of _that_ _voice_ —  
He manages to catch Magnus’ eyes, chest shuddering with a gasping breath before his eyes slide back down against his will and he slips into unconsciousness.


End file.
